zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sidorak
Sidorak – jeden z antagonistów serii Lego Bionicle. Był on również drugorzędnym antagonistą w fabule z 2005 r. Należał do rasy Steltian, był władcą visoraków, a także członkiem Bractwa Makuta. Biografia Wczesne życie Przed zostaniem dowódcą Visoraków, Sidorak mieszkał na wyspie Stelt. Często przypisywał sobie zasługi innych, lecz jeśli ktoś z jego podwładnych się temu sprzeciwiał, Sidorak wysyłał go na niebezpieczną misję, z której nie miał szans wrócić. Zdradził również lidera swojego klanu, Voporaka, który został zmutowany przez Makutę ze Steltu. Jakiś czas później, Sidorak próbował wstąpić w szeregi Mrocznych Łowców, lecz został pokonany przez Gladiatora podczas swej próby. Pozwolono mu żyć, ale odmówiono członkostwa i Sidorak został zmuszony do powrotu do swej ojczyzny. Bractwo Makuta Liczba sukcesów przypisywanych Sidorakowi przyciągnęła uwagę Bractwa Makuta, które zwerbowało go w swoje szeregi. Początkowo, Sidorak był zwykłym posłańcem między Bractwem a wyspą Xia; to właśnie wtedy poznał Vortixx Roodakę. Ostatecznie, Makuta Teridax, mentor Sidoraka, mianował go oraz Roodakę na stanowisko porucznika, i ich dwoje ciągle walczyło o względy Teridaxa. Sidorak, jednakże, starał się również zawrzeć sojusz z Roodaką, licząc na zyskanie władzy nad Xią. Kiedy Toa Hagah zostali zmutowani przez Roodakę w Rahaga podczas ich rebelii, Sidorak przypisał sobie ten pomysł. W zamian, Teridax uczynił go królem hordy Visoraków, a Roodakę podwładną Sidoraka. Mimo iż poprowadził hordę Visoraków do zwycięstwa wiele razy, Sidorak był niepewny swojej pozycji dowódcy, co Roodaka szybko zauważyła. Na rozkaz Teridaxa, Sidorak i Roodaka najechali na Metru Nui i przejęli Koloseum jako ich główną bazę. Kiedy Visoraki zawiadomiły ich króla o tym, że Toa Metru zostali schwytani, Sidorak rozkazał zrzucić ich w przepaść. Jednakże, Roodaka zatrzymała ich i zasugerowała Sidorakowi, by zabił Toa w bardziej widowiskowy sposób. Sidorak zgodził się i rozkazał zmutować Toa. Nowo powstali Toa Hordika zostali jednak uratowani przez Rahaga. Kiedy Matau i Iruini szukali części Sterowca w hangarze w Le-Metru, Sidorak zaatakował hangar armią Visoraków, wydając rozkazy z wieży. Na miejsce przybyli pozostali Toa Hordika i Rahaga, wraz z Krahką oraz Tahtorakiem. By zyskać przewagę w bitwie, która się wywiązała, Sidorak rozkazał Kahgarakowi uwolnić Zivona. Krótko po przybyciu bestii, Whenua i Bomonga wyskoczyli z Obszaru Mroku i zostali schwytani. Jednakże, Tahtorak pchnął Zivona na wieżę, wstrząsając jej fundamentami i zrzucając z niej Sidoraka. Udało mu się przeżyć, łapiąc się sieci Visoraków. Król uciekł po tym, jak Toa przejęli wieżę. Sidorak przyglądał się Vakamie dobijającemu się do drzwi Koloseum, który twierdził, że porzucił pozostałych Toa. Sidorak początkowo nie chciał go wpuścić, dopóki nie zobaczył pięciu schwytanych przez Vakamę Rahaga. Roodaka nalegała, by uczynić z Vakamy pod-dowódcę hordy Visoraków. Sidorak, wciąż licząc na zdobycie władzy na Xii dzięki sojuszowi z Roodaką, zgodził się na to i przedstawił Toa Ognia hordę. Kiedy pozostali Toa Hordika i Rahaga zaatakowali Koloseum, Sidorak usłyszał dziwny hałas i zobaczył legendarnego Keetongu wspinającego się po ścianie budynku, ku zdumieniu króla. Sidorak próbował trafić istotę promieniem ze swojej Klingi Posłuszeństwa, jednak chybił. Dopiero Roodace udało się zestrzelić Keetongu i następnie ona oraz Sidorak poszli sprawdzić, czy legendarny Rahi na pewno zginął. Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, Sidorak nalegał, by Roodaka dobiła Keetongu, który ten okazał się jeszcze żyć. Vortixx jednak zostawiła Sidoraka samego i odeszła. Sidorak, nie mając odwagi, by się bronić, został zmiażdżony przez Keetongu. Osobowość Sidorak był niezwykle arogancki i zdradliwy. Był dobrym kłamcą, ale łatwo dawał się manipulować, często przeoczając kluczowe fakty. Był dobrym strategiem, który potrafił zaplanować udane podboje. Był także niecierpliwy i pełen temperamentu. Znany był z gwałtownych wahań nastroju, nagradzając jedną osobę i za chwilę miażdżąc następną. Galeria Plik:Set Sidorak Rhotuka Launch.png|Sidorak jako zestaw Plik:Sidorak WoS.png|Sidorak w filmie Bionicle 3: W sieci mroku Plik:Comic Sidorak.png|Sidorak w komiksie Plik:Sidorakthrone.jpg|Sidorak na swoim tronie Plik:SidorakRoodakaWalkieTalkie.png|Sidorak i Roodaka Plik:B3 review sidorak.jpg Plik:A1c525b620358ade34415c8d556c7a01--lego-bionicle-character-concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Sidoraka Plik:Sidorak & Roodaka (The Leaders of Visorak Army).png en:Sidorak Kategoria:Bionicle Kategoria:LEGO Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Watażkowie Kategoria:Honorowi Kategoria:Charyzmatyczni Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Fałszywie uprzejmi Kategoria:Zdradzeni Kategoria:Serialowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Komiksowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Filmowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Zło vs zło Kategoria:Kłamcy Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Strategiczni Kategoria:Pionki Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Słudzy Kategoria:Oszuści Kategoria:Przeklęte dusze Kategoria:Tyrani Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Okrutni wobec zwierząt Kategoria:Zbrodniarze wojenni Kategoria:Handlarze niewolników Kategoria:Zakochani Kategoria:Wyrafinowani Kategoria:Książkowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z gier Kategoria:Wojskowi Kategoria:Słabi Kategoria:Nie tolerujący porażki Kategoria:Zdrajcy Kategoria:Niepewni Kategoria:Niekompetentni Kategoria:Głupcy Kategoria:Podżegacze